Cimmeria
The Realm of Cimmeria or Cimmeria is a country of the Hyborian Age. It is the birthplace of the Cimmerian and barbarian warlord Conan the Barbarian, one of the most powerful warlords and the greatest warlord ever that have lived in the country. He is still alive and is now the King of Cimmeria. His seat is now the Fortress of Cimmeria. His armies is one of the most powerful armed forces in the world, 5,5 million warriors. Conan has even built an portal that led to the Middle-earth at the planet of Arda. The fortress of Khor Kalba, realm of Khalar Zym, is the most powerful evil dominant superpower, and its great rival. Geography Cimmeria is located on the continent Hyboria, north of Aquilonia, and east of the Pictish Wilderness. The Eiglophian Mountains separate Cimmeria from the Nordheim countries Asgard and Vanaheim. The Border Kingdom separates Cimmeria from Nemedia in the south east. Cimmeria appears to contain wolves, panthers, deer, and rabbits, but has no snakes or reptiles. History and politics The Cimmerians of the Hyborian Age are the descendents of the Atlanteans, who mixed with contemporary Cimmerian tribes in the Thurian Age. Five hundred years after Conan's reign as king, the Cimmerians still remained in their homeland despite incursions from Pictish and Hyrkanian armies. The Cimmerians appear to have been based on the Celts, specifically the Dark Age Gaels. Although the nation has no overall government, the individual tribes are governed in a vaguely democratic way by all the tribes' men. Even women have a respected place in Cimmeria, for while they are not soldiers, many wives and mothers have stood in defence of their homes and families. In lean times, Cimmerians raid the Hyborian nations to the south and the Nordheimer to the north. Almost every grown Cimmerian knows how to fight, for their neighbours will just as willingly raid them. However, Aquilonia at least has never made a concerted effort to conquer Cimmeria; there is too little there to be profitable, and the people would sternly fight for their freedom. During Conan the Barbarian's reign as king, he had created a very powerful kingdom, the most powerful and the largest kingdom ever seen. Conan led his barbarian armies into the other kingdoms and won many battles, then made Cimmeria into a unstoppible superpower that never ever have been defeated or conquered. Population and culture Cimmerians were tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes. They appear to have been late Iron Age or possibly Dark Age in cultural development, or possibly even a hunting and gathering culture. They dress in skins and pelts, and do their own weaving in a rough, practical style. Cimmerians have little use for philosophy, science, or art, but seem to value entertainment, especially in the form of storytelling. Cimmerian culture does not value materialism for avarices' sake. Although warriors such as Conan are encouraged to gather wealth and glory to themselves, Cimmerians value courage, honour, respect, and pride more than treasure. It is said that none starve in Cimmeria unless all starve, for any family would care for any who need it. The Cimmerians' chief deity was Crom, a vengeful god who took little interest in mortal matters. He and his dark brood are said to never answer prayers, for this as seen as weak pleading and Crom would rather such supplicants die honourably. However, the Cimmerians credit their strength of arm and spirit to Crom, who allegedly grants strength and courage at birth in order to face their enemies in life. Other gods include: *Babd *Lir *Macha *Mannanan Mac Lir *Morrigan *Nemain Military When Conan the Barbarian became King of Cimmeria, he founded the Cimmerian Army, the new grand armed force of Cimmeria that is the most powerful army in the world, 5,5 million men heavied armed to the tenth. Characters from Cimmeria *Conan the Barbarian